


Midnight snuggles

by Amy_Inuzuka



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Romantic Fluff, catdora - Freeform, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Inuzuka/pseuds/Amy_Inuzuka
Summary: Adora x Catra one shots. Minor season 5 spoilers!After being rescued from Horde Prime, Catra is struggling with her past demons and feelings for her blonde friend. When the latter asks her to come and snuggle, they can't longer ingnore what everyone already knew.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), catradora - Relationship
Comments: 24
Kudos: 542





	1. Nightmares

The control over her mind and actions may have been lifted but it still controlled her nightmares. The visions she had gotten, the hundred voices trapped in her head like a hive. Reaching to her vision as she watched from afar what her body did. How she attacked Adora again and again, the voices reminding her how she’d done this many times before with full control of her conscious. And she knew the mistakes she had made, terrible and unforgivingly. The chip was gone but the scars would remain.

Catra woke up, sweating and heavily breathing as she watched around her improvised room between the rocks, the Rebellion their latest hiding place. Panting she laid back down, not remembering she had sat up in the first place. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, wiping them fiercely away as she was in no mood to be this emotional. Melog came closer, purring deeply as it pushed it’s head against her, making her pet it a little absentmindedly. It was in the middle of the night, it was dark beside the fire making long shadows in the other room of the cave.

Sighing she pushed away the magical cat-like creature as she turned to lay on her side, eyeing the blonde sleeping on the matrass beside her. Further to her left were Glimmer and Bow, somehow nobody had seen how they had shoved their matrasses together, hands close as they were in deep sleep. Catra couldn’t help but feel envy as her gaze went back to Adora. Ever since she had been rescued from Horde Prime, her feelings had been going through the roof. She had always known what she felt, trying to hide them on a safe place until they were old enough to address it. By the time they were, the blonde had left her and her broken heart hadn’t been healed.

Until now. It had her confused more then once as the two acted again like they’ve done for years. Playing, laughing, touching. She had wanted to tell her so badly, just shout it out to the oblivious blonde girl what she felt but she was too afraid. The chances were big Adora wouldn’t return her feelings, she had made some things clear along the way and Catra had broken too much. And what if the little things they had would disappear of that? The brunette felt like crying again, torn between wanting to confess and fear to be hurt. When she gaze back to the blonde she could feel her hair standing straight as she almost jumped up right when her eyes met her blue ones.

“Are… you okay, Catra?”, she spoke softly with a deep, sleepy voice as she rubbed her eyes. The brunette tried to relax but her shoulders were still tense, the tip of her tail restlessly moving and giving away how she felt.

“I couldn’t sleep… Had nightmares, nothing you should worry about.”, she tried to reassure her with a smile but Adora wasn’t having it. Instead she frowned before yawning big time, laying back down and lifting up her blanket.

“Come here.”, was all she said, giving Catra a good look to her perfect body, only hidden a little by her undergarment.

Widely blushing the brunette nodded and crawled over to her friend and laid with her underneath her blanket. Everything smelled so strongly of the blonde, the sweet earthly scent she had been so used to in the Horde. It had changed a little, now she was in the woods so much. Like crushed pine needles mixed with cookie like sweets. 

Her heart was racing and she was laying still as much as possible, hoping Adora would fall asleep once again but she didn’t. The blonde snuggled against her chest, an arm carefully wrapping around her waist as she pulled herself closer. Catra could feel how a purr sounded low in her chest, reacting to the touches without her to control it to stop.

“I missed you…”, Adora whispered, her breath caressing the bare skin of the brunette’s chest. Finally relaxing a little she shoved her arm a little under the blonde’s head so she could lay on it like a pillow while the other wrapped her in a hug. Pulling up her legs a little, touching hers and as they both wanted the same they intertwined them.

Letting out a heavy breath as she said, “I missed you too Adora… so much…”, and she meant ever since she had left her in the Horde. Every day from then on had been so difficult without the blonde next to her. 

The two were silent for a moment but both weren’t able to fall asleep just yet. Catra felt the other shifting a little in her embrace, as she looked up to watch her face. The brunette felt how blood rushed through her body, showing on her cheeks and hoping the other couldn’t see as well in the dark as she could. Her tail wiggled a little under the blankets, wrapping around the blonde’s body. Something Adora must’ve felt as her breath hitched for a moment, tensing her body before relaxing again. 

“Do you hate me?”, the question came out of nowhere and honestly, Catra thought it was a joke.

“You’re such an idiot, of course I don’t hate you?”, she spoke softly, just a little louder then a whisper what made of them tense when Bow stopped snoring for a moment before continuing.

“Okay… I just wanted to know…”, the blonde spoke next, her gaze avoiding Catra’s what made her bring her hand up to her face to make her look at her. 

“You don’t get it, do you?”, she asked and only got a puzzled look as answer. Both their heartbeats were raised, she could sense the nerves coming off Adora and… well, the pheromones. As if that was the last little push she had needed, Catra leaned in closer, cupping Adora’s face and she could see how the blonde widened her eyes before their lips touched. Somewhere deep down she had expected her to be pushed away but it didn’t happen. Moving her lips against the other’s, she got a pleasant respond in the form of a soft moan. 

Getting a little bolder she pulled the blonde as close as possible, their bodies pressed tightly against each other as she deepened the kiss. And as she did, she got rewarded with more little moans of the blonde making her smile against her lips, “Be silent you idiot, you want the others to hear you?”, she spoke still as close to her as possible. Having a little chuckle of the blonde as she shook her head no before she leaned in to kiss Catra. 

It seemed like the both of them had been wanting to do this for a long time. Almost elegantly, as if she had done this before, Catra rolled on top of the blonde. Mind, almost elegantly as she got herself a little tangled in the blanket and having to untangle herself first before getting back to business. For her cat-like eyes it was easy to spot the smirk on the blonde her face as she leaned in and mumbled, “You would’ve done worse.”

Not waiting for an answer she just bite down the blonde's neck softly as her hand wrapped Adora’s mouth as she gasped loudly. Smirking herself she kissed down her neck, leaving wet spots before getting to her collarbone and leaving a more visible spot. The blonde gripped at Catra’s short hair, making her tail move around even more in anticipation. The brunette went back from her chest to her face, both looking flustered at the other as their lips collided again. It was hot, messy and so good as she could feel how Adora pressed her knee between her legs, making her groan deep down her throat. 

Their heated make-out session got disturbed when they heard someone clearing their throat. Looking to the side, Catra could see how Sparkles was eyeing them from her side with the widest smile she had ever seen. She would’ve given everything to be able to disappear in the floor in that moment.

“Guys, I know you’re happy to see each other again but please… You’re making much noise so can it wait after we saved Etheria and you have a room?”, she spoke softly as not to wake up Bow too.

The two girls just laid like that for a moment longer as they watched the third before nodding. Catra wanted to crawl back to her matrass when a hand gripped her tail, making her hiss and looking back.

“Glimmer is right, we shouldn’t wake the others but nobody said you couldn’t sleep with me.”, her face was still flustered and her voice… God, her voice sounded so thick, filled with her earlier excitement.

It was all she needed to crawl back under the blanket, snuggling against the blonde, all wrapped up against her chest. Purring softly as Adora ran a hand through her short hair before the both finally relaxed and fell asleep.


	2. Rooftops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There seemed to be a happy ending but Etheria had been broken once again. Picking up their lives was never going to happen but the only path was forward. Catra is having a hard time walking down that path, luckily her girlfriend has the ability to put her at ease.

Although they had their happy ending, it wasn’t all rosses. Places needed to be rebuilt, people had to recover and so did the whole world. The Rebellion had done what they could but not everybody was so willing to trust the Princesses again. And then there was the Horde of Hordak who had manifested on Etheria with all it’s soldiers. Heavy discussion about what to do with them, with the manufactures and how to deal with the rest of the moral heavy choices. 

Catra didn’t mingle too much in the discussions as she felt greatly out of place with the other princesses and she knew she was only allowed because Adora dragged her along. It was good willingly, she knew the blonde too good but it wasn’t helping her much. People threw looks at her, frowns and distrust could be read on their faces. 

Her girlfriend, because that’s what they were now right, she did a great job in finding compromises in most issues. As the brunette sat down next to Adora she was brought back to reality when she heard her name. 

“Catra knows the place and their people the best, she will have the skills and abilities to control the region of the Fright Zone.”, it had been Scorpia who had brought up the idea, throwing a friendly smile at her.  


“I know she is a good leader, we should give her a chance.”, all eyes were on her and before she could even open her mouth to answer, discussion started.

People in favour and against the idea threw arguments to each other. Catra could feel her anger boiling as some hurt, but truthfully, things were said. Shoving her chair back as she leaned on the table, her eyes closed she took a deep breath.

“Excuse me, I’m not feeling too well.”, it had taken every vessel in her body to keep her anger under control.

She had spoken calmly but everybody in the room had felt the heaviness in her words and her although she had kept her voice under control, her heterochrome eyes had burned. She hadn’t dared to eye Adora as she left the room.If she had been in the Fright Zone, she would’ve run off to the roof and… well, she could do the same in Bright Moon right? 

The guards tensed for a moment when they saw her but didn’t act, letting her pass as she walked down the hallway before taking some turns, opening doors and walking up the stairs. Getting to the roof she climbed even higher until she was sure nobody could find her. Her legs dangling from the edge as her tail laid still beside her, wrapping her own body in a soft embrace. 

The sky had changed so much and even after all these weeks being back in Etheria, the stars still amazed her. With a heavy sigh she laid down, watching the sky as she let the meeting wash over her. It still angered her, making her pound her fist on the roof resulting in a sore hand. Taking a few deep breaths as she closed her eyes, wishing she wasn’t here. 

Her ears peaked as they picked up footsteps on the roof beneath her. Whoever it was, they wouldn’t be disturbing her as long as they weren’t crazy enough to climb up. To her surprise, the person was indeed crazy as she heard them clawing up. Sitting up she wanted to look over the edge only to be meted with the blue eyes of Adora. 

“A little help, please?”, she said with a sheepish smile as Catra grabbed her stuck out hand and pulled her over the edge with a puzzled look.

“What are you doing here? You could’ve fallen!”

“I can say the same about you and you were alone.”, Adora said with a stern face as she gazed the brunette. 

“I land on my feet, unlike you.”, she said with a huff.

“We’ve tested that theory and it wasn’t always like that.”, Adora tried to joke but there was no laughing.

They both stared into nothing for a minute when the blonde scooped in closer, resting her head on Catra’s shoulder. Even when she was sad and angry, she couldn’t help the purring with Adora touching her. 

“I ended the meeting, I didn’t feel like I had control over the last debate…”, she said, addressing the matter immediately. 

The brunette sat still, wanting to shove the other away and just walk off but she didn’t and was just... tensed. 

“People don’t like me Adora, I have done too many damage. I’ve destroyed lives and towns, I’ve almost killed you, your friends and all of Etheria. Don’t you see the looks they give me? Even the guards tense whenever I pass by!”, she had started calm but emotions took over her words halfway in. 

The blonde wrapped her arms around the brunette, making her stay in place and before she realized tears formed in her eyes and started rolling down. 

“I can’t do this, Adora… I really want to change, for you but it’s so hard with my past haunting me…”, she said with a heavy breath, sniffing between some words. “I don’t want to join the meetings anymore, I don’t want to have some kind of responsibilities like Scorpia offered. Let me join in the shadows and when the people are ready…”, if they ever would be that was.

Getting back silence she felt Adora shifting and a hand cupped her face, pulling her to look at the blonde who had a small smile on her face.

“You know… you’re right, some things will take time and I thought it was a good idea you joined the meetings so people could see you changed… And believe me if I say, people are starting to trust you.”, it made the brunette scoff and she wanted to answer but a finger on her lips kept her from saying anything.

“You don’t have to believe me now but you will see yourself one day. I’m not going to push you, Catra but I want you to talk to me, you know?”, the brunette closed her eyes and nodded. 

Talking, as long as it was all jokes she could do that. Making plans too but about how she felt? Not really.

“I know…”, she said after a few moments of silence, finally giving in and laying down as she rest her head on Adora’s lap. “You’ve always been the one that people loved... and me?… Not that much. It wasn’t always easy, walking in your shadows but I found peace in that place and it’s okay. But now, I wish I had made better choices and maybe, just maybe it wouldn’t been this hard and I could’ve shared the light instead of the shadows.”, she said with a heavy voice, telling the blonde things she had never said before. Although most wouldn’t be so surprising. 

“I know you drag those… mistakes, with you but the choices you’ve made in the end surpass so much… You saved me, you saved Etheria Catra, don’t forget that.”, a hand went through her still short hair. It had slowly started to grow back but it would take a long time before it got back to it’s original length.

“I know but still… Can I ask you to give me some time and… I don’t want to attend the meetings anymore.”, the brunette said before turning in her lap so she could look up to Adora’s face. 

The blonde was doubting but gave in eventually. “I will be patience until you’re ready.”, she finally said and it made the brunette wonder for what she had to be ready? 

Not wanting to ask she sat up, sitting in the blonde her lap as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

“Thank you Adora… I love you.”, they had avoided the subject or hadn’t had the time to discuss it. 

The blonde blushed before a smile appeared on her lips. “I love you too.”, it was a grand relieve to hear her say it and relaxed as they kissed each other. They had been doing that often but somehow they hadn’t addressed the fact they were more then friends now. Maybe something they didn’t had to talk about? But hearing the blonde say it again, assured her it was indeed mutual. 

Catra leaned in closer as she pulled Adora towards her. One hand in her neck and the other on her back while she could feel the blonde wrapping her arms around her waist. The kiss deepened as they found the same heated moment like in the cave. Little moans escaped both their mouths as they had been longing for this for so long. 

Somehow they hadn’t end up having much time for themselves and by the time they went to bed, they had been drained. Especially Adora, who had been shifting in She Ra more then she could count to help rebuilding cities. This was the first time in weeks they were alone. 

Catra gave a little push to make the blonde lay down on her back, getting a puzzled look before she crawled over her to continue their kiss. A clawed hand rand over Adora’s shoulder to her chest down to her sides and hip. The shiver that ran through the other her body didn’t go unnoticed, the little hitch in her breath as their lips were still dancing on each other. Catra felt how her tail moved with it own will, caressing the inside of Adora’s thigh as it went up to her hip and side to just lay there, the tip moving up from time to time. The blonde cupped her face with one hand as the other went over her arm, making goose bumps appear and the hair in her neck raise. 

Taking a break to catch their breath, Catra enjoyed the view as Adora laid all flustered underneath her. She could see how her face was all red, her chest heaving with every breath she took.

“You’re beautiful.”, the words slipped over her lips as her eyes widened for a second when she realized she had said it out loud.

Adora had the same reaction before chuckling and cupping the brunette’s face once again. “So are you Catra.”, pushing her head in the blonde’s hand as an unstoppable purr got louder in her chest.

Leaning back in to kiss those soft lips again, a more passionate kiss this time where she tried to place as much love in as she could before breaking herself loose, smiling at her girlfriend and laying beside her. They watched the stars for a moment, Adora snuggled up on Catra’s chest as they talked and laughed, their hands intertwined laying on her stomach. Maybe there could be a happy ending for her too after all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so grateful with the all the Kudo's and lovely comments! That's why I added a second, little one-shot. Would you guys like something more? Leave a comment below!


	3. Forever and Always part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things had calmed down, Etheria found it's way back to a normal life and even Catra is finding her place in it all although it had taken her some time to adjust. Even though much had changed, some things don't like the two lovers having a good old spar in the training room.

Sometimes she though back about the days in the Fright Zone, how everything had been hard and at the same time, so much easier. Your path was already paved and all you had to do was walk it. Sometimes you had to climb over some obstacles or it would take some time to climb the steep hill but it was clear what you had to do. Cadet, Force Captain, Second-in-command, Leader. It was a straight line and some things had already been chosen for you. All you had to do was fight and proof yourself. 

But ever since she was kidnapped by Horde Prime she had to make her own path, make choices between good and evil. In the Rebellion they took her in and the way they acted or thoughts were so much different from what she was used to. It had taken a long time for her to adjust to all of it. Not the pressure to always having to proof yourself and being okay to make some mistakes. Not to mention all the love she got from so many. Of course, the first weeks had been hard as she had broken many things among which many people their trust. Time could heal many wounds and had proven to be right. 

Some things, never changed though. Catra had been dozing off and after repeatedly calling her name she looked up. All eyes on her as she looked a little sheepishly, her ears laying down apologetical when she eyed the blonde sitting beside her who had facepalmed herself. The brunette chuckled as Adora looked at her and repeated her question. 

“I asked, do you agree in sending some forces to Mermista to handle their pirate problem?”, she looked and sounded stern as her lover eyed Catra. 

It was a face she wouldn’t get used to. The angry-like look gave her an unpleasant shiver and made her think of the times when they had been apart. She had given her a similar look. Now the brunette could see how her sternness didn’t reach her eyes, knowing Adora hated this as much as she did. 

“Of course I agree.”, she said with a signature smug smile that until this day brought the slightest hint of a blush on the blonde’s cheeks. 

Adora turned her gaze away quickly and planned out what to do next to help Salineas. The brunette tried to listen but her attention dozed out once again as she started to play with her hair, her nails scratching under the wooden table. She could feel how it already had lost many layers because of her long nails. 

It wasn’t always like this, Catra had been involved in many plans from the moment people trusted her enough and when she felt comfortable enough to be involved. She loved the responsibilities she had gotten, not because her girlfriend had given them but because others had saw her capable of doing them. It was an honour she would’ve never gotten in the Fright Zone, not like this. 

The meeting ended and the others left so only the two of them were left. Adora waved at the guards they could leave too. The brunette stretched herself and laid her feet on the table as her smug smile returned again. 

“What an awful boring meeting that was.”, she looked at Adora who was still looking rather mad. “What? You don’t agree?”, worry seeped in her voice as her ears went back down. 

Seeing her worried look made Adora’s softer as she sighed. “No you’re right, it was boring.”, she chuckled but still a little stiff. “But even then, we have to stay focussed and help the people of Etheria Catra. If word gets out that we’re not taking it serious, people will loose their trust in the Princesses. Again.”, of course the blonde had a point, like she had many times but still. 

“I know, I know… I have a rough day concentrating.”, she admitted with a shrug, pulling her feet from the table and got up at the same time as the blonde did. 

“I noticed it and it’s okay.”, she assured her although there was still tensed in her shoulders. 

“Are you sure?”, the brunette asked as she laid a hand on her girlfriends shoulder and one on her waist. The blonde gave her a warm smile before wrapping her arms around Catra’s waist and gave her a kiss. 

“Pretty sure, I’m just mentally drained… You know, I could really use some time in the training grounds.”, the little eyebrow wiggle made the brunette snort and nodded. 

“Let’s get your ass whooped.”

They didn’t train that much as their lives had been occupied by different matters. More important matters that reached all of the planet. It was frightening sometimes, a feeling that Adora shared with her, making her feel less scared or alone. Whenever they could, they would spar together and like most times, when the whole castle was already asleep. Both changed in their training uniforms, the brunette was quicker to put it on then her girlfriend who took remarkable longer. Walking over to her back she laid a hand on her shoulder that startled the girl. 

“Are you okay?”, she asked again as the blonde was still a little tense. 

"Yes! I mean… yes, I just really need to get some energy out.”, she said with a stiff smile, making Catra raise an eyebrow.

Adora was lying, there was something she wasn’t telling her, yet. The blonde knew her all too well so her face softened and took her in an embrace, her forehead leaning against Catra’s as she spoke, “I’m sorry I’m acting weird, it had just been a rough week with too many meetings.”, the brunette nodded as she agreed. 

“You haven’t even turned in She Ra for a long time, haven’t you?”, she asked as she knew the blonde needed to let the big woman out from time to time. 

“Well, I had a secret run with Swift Wind some days ago… Ooops?”, it made Catra chuckle as she shook her head. 

“Good because I won’t be fighting the two meters tall woman today. I want to win to this pretty face.”, she said as she cupped Adora’s face for a moment before they got to the training room. 

It was like a big room with matts on the ground and some practicing sticks and swords at the walls. They both took a stick and showed off without even touching each other before falling in a laughing fit at how dumb and young they looked. It felt so comfortable, familiar to see Adora standing a few feet away, sticking out her tongue as she spun the stick in her hands. In moments like these, she had forgotten that three years had passed since the She Ra adventure had started. 

“Aaaaw, are you admiring me, Catra?”, the blonde said, getting out of her dozing state once again. 

“Shut up blondy.”, she said with a blush before she went in for to hit her with the stick. 

An attack the blonde easily evaded and so they started. Sparring gave them both an intense, serious look on their faces as they always went for the win. It made her forget everything, she could only see Adora and how she moved, trying to anticipate on what she was going to do next. Loosing focus for just a second made it possible for the blonde to swift her feet from her body and making the brunette fall on her back with an ‘oof’ sound. Adora got on her, holding her in a leglock and pulled hard. 

“Aaah dammit I give up!”, she yelled and tapped the matt rapidly so her girlfriend would let go. 

With a chuckle she did and sat down on her lap, her hands placed beside her head. 

“Is that a win for me?”, she asked with an idiotic smile, making Catra her eyes roll as she pushed the other in her face and off her lap. 

“Best out of three.”, she said as she took the offered hand and stood back to her feet, close to the blonde. 

Pulling her in closer as she slipped a leg between hers and pushed her knee up to get that flustered face back on her girlfriend.  
“I wouldn’t mind you pinning me more like that.”, Catra added with a warm voice as she leaned in to kiss her.

Their lips didn’t touch, instead she used the distraction in her advantage to sweep out the blonde and making her fall to the ground and getting her in a lock until she tapped out. Elegantly she got back to her feet and laughed. 

“Oh babe, you’re so easy.”, she said with a grand smile as she pulled her up now. 

Adora tried to look angry but started laughing anyway. “Only you have that effect on me.”, she said with a wink and made the brunette scoff. “I hope so.”, was all she added before they picked back up their sticks and got in their fighting positions. 

Charging at each other, dealing some hits and intercepting those of the other. It was a long, tiering round and neither of them was giving in an inch as this was the deciding round of who would win. At some point Catra saw a big flaw, an opening she couldn’t even imagine that the blonde gave her this opportunity. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she went for Adora’s ankle to get her out of balance. She hadn’t hit her that hard but just enough, she thought. To her utter surprise the blonde went down with a scream, dropping her stick immediately and clutching her ankle as she turned away. Catra chuckled first but the little laughter faded quickly when she could hear the little curses coming from her girlfriend. 

“Adora? I… I didn’t mean to hit you that hard?”, she was most certain she hadn’t hit her hard either. 

Stepping in closer she saw how the blonde took a deep sight. Catra had laid her hand on her back and had wanted to crouch down next to her when the blonde turned around, still crouched herself. She was tense, sweating a little and smiling. The brunette didn’t know how to interpret all of that as it was giving mixed signals. She looked down to the others ankle but she wasn’t holding it anymore. Instead she had a clenched fist as the other took her hand. The brunette wanted to tug on her to get her back to her feet but she counteracted and stayed in the crouched position. 

“Wha-?”, she tried to ask but Adora shook her head before taking a deep breath once again. 

“Catra, you’ve been beside me all my life and although we had some setbacks, we found each other in the end. These last two years, after defeating Horde Prime, had been like living in a dream. All the stress and work put aside, it was living with you that made it dreamlike.”, Adora spoke and slowly it started to occur to the brunette what was happening. “We probably don’t need this, I believe strongly nothing could pull us apart now but still.”, she raised her clenched hand and opened it, showing a ring. 

Catra hadn’t realised the tears that had started to form as she covered her mouth. 

“Catra, do you want to marry me?”, the blonde said with a chuckle as she had started to cry too. 

“Yes, you idiot, yes.”, she had fallen to her knees too as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and soon to be wife before kissing her deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a three part 'one-shot', enjoy them!


	4. Forever and Always part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream becoming true. A dream they had shared with friends but Catra could only remember how gorgeous her blonde, blue eyed lover looked like on their day.

They were well known across the planet, She Ra a tad more then Catra. Having such an occasion as marriage, it would lure many people from across the whole planet. That’s why they had kept it a secret to all of the world. They both agreed they wanted this to happen in a small circle of friends and those they called family. 

There wasn’t one soul who had disagreed and so they started planning out their ‘big day’. It was still so surreal this was happening to Catra. She had loved the blonde for such a long time, had wished for it to happen and had lost hope somewhere along the way. And even now, she was afraid to loose her to something or rather, to someone else who was just better then her. For Adora to go down on her knee and ask her to marry her had just been the proof that she was paranoia. They loved each other equally and they both wanted to show that to each other. 

The last preparations were done and the day had come rather quickly. The last four months had went by in a haze, Catra couldn’t even remember what she had been doing yesterday. Well, she did, she had been sick all day because of the nerves and Adora had to come to the toilet more then once to hold her hair back. It wasn’t like she was doubting, it was just… intense nerves. And somehow being sick had helped, first of all her stomach was so empty she had nothing to get out now and second, it seemed like beside food her nerves had come out too. 

Still, she felt something aching as she watched herself in the mirror, suited up for the occasion. A gentle knock on the door before the big white haired woman came in, being in awe as she saw the girl in her suite. 

“Do I look.. okay?”, the brunette asked with a little smile to Scorpia. 

“You look very handsome, Adora will be in tears if she sees you! And so will you be for that matter.”, she beamed, not realizing how she brought back the nerves that had been gone for a moment. 

“You’ve seen her?”, Catra asked, trying to look past the woman as if her fiancé was standing behind her. 

“I did! And you will soon too. Are you ready?”

Catra would never be ready so it didn’t matter. Scorpia walked her down the aisle before standing beside her, giving her a reassuring wink. The brunette took a deep breath as she watched to the little crowd, formed with all familiar faces that smiled up to her. Looking to her left she saw Glimmer looking warmly at her as she, as queen, would be their marriage officiant. Standing there and waiting what seemed like ages, she realized she got back the sick feeling of yesterday. Apparently you didn’t need food to feel that. 

_I probably look pale and awful_ , she thought to herself as she swallowed and closed her eyes before opening them quickly when music started to play. The guards took their positions as the doors of the castle opened to give access to the beautiful yard where they held the ceremony. Shortly after the blonde appeared at the arm of Bow. Catra could feel her heartbeat racing as she tensed and watched her girlfriend walk closer and boy, Scorpia had been right. 

Adora looked gorgeous in the white dress with a gown towed behind her. The golden tiara on her blonde hair, a little She Ra like accent that made her look like out of this world. And her hair, down over her shoulders and moving in the wind. Their gazes met when she was halfway and Catra couldn’t help but smiling at her, rubbing away the tears that had started to form. This was happening for real. Adora stood in front of her and had to do the same, making both of them chuckle. 

“You look so gorgeous…”, the brunette said in a soft voice, making the other chuckle more and carefully rubbing away the tears as in not to ruin her make-up. 

When they both were ready with looking at each other they all turned to Glimmer who started speaking. Catra couldn’t remember most of what the queen had said as she had been eyeing Adora all the time and feeling her heart fluster of that sight. What she did remember was when they faced each other again, taking the blonde’s hands in hers as she made her vows before Adora did the same while they placed the rings at their fingers. 

“Yes.”, was all she heard before leaning in and kissing her wife. People cheered in the background but all she could hear was the blonde saying how much she loved her. 

It was like the start of their relationship all over again, being flustered around each other and only able of laughing like idiots as they eyed each other. They talked to some people, had some food and drinks. Catra was able to keep it all in, her nerves finally vanished. It went all in a haze until they had their first dance. Starting out as they had done years ago on the Princess Ball, smiling this time at each other before pulling the other in close and waltz on the music. Catra would’ve felt intimidated with all the eyes on them if she hadn’t been too occupied looking at Adora. 

Leaning in the brunette placed her forehead against hers, “If this is a dream, please, don’t wake me up.”, she spoke softly with a warm smile. 

“This is real Catra or we’re having the same dream.”, Adora answered with a hitching voice as she got emotional again. 

Pulling her closer at her waist as the blonde’s arms were around her shoulders, she kissed her again. More people came down the dancefloor as the party went on. They laughed, they drank and they danced. It was more then a lovely evening with their friends but they only had eye for each other. At some point they both got tipsy of the drinking and Catra sensed how her wife started to be a little more… touchy. Adora may’ve been able to hide it a little although her eyes had been undressing Catra for more then an hour and her hands he slipped to her thighs more then once. Somehow people couldn’t see that but Catra, she couldn’t hide her tail acting on it’s own. 

She got those smug looks from Bow and Glimmer as they sat at their table while Adora was caressing her inner thigh. Eventually the brunette couldn’t handle it anymore and got up, holding her tail down as she asked, “I’m tiered, you want to join me?”, she had spoken a tad louder then anticipated so everyone was eyeing them. Cheers followed as Adora took her hand to follow to their room. It was embarrassing but honestly, the joke was on them. She knew pretty sure she would be having a lovely night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two, I think you guys know what will come next...


	5. Forever and Always part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: a little explicit writing in a sexual context!
> 
> After their lovely big day, they have their hardly anticipated midnight 'snuggle'

Catra locked the door behind her as they got finally to their room and it was like after doing so, the temperature of the room went up immediately. The blonde pressed herself against the brunette, closing Catra in between the door and the other’s her body. It didn’t take long for them to find a way to get out of their clothes. At some point Catra had picked the blonde up and carried her to their bed, putting her down and crawling over her on all fours. 

Kissing her lips again she trailed down to her neck all the while Adora picked at the brunette’s bra to get it off before fingers dug in her back in anticipation. As she pleased her newlywed wife with her lips on every bare piece of skin, she could hear how moans started to fall from Adora’s lips enjoying the touches. Catra took care of the other’s her bra with a sharp nail, ruining the piece of clothing but none of them cared in that moment, giving her access to more of her beautiful body. 

Kissing down, she took care of both her temples with her lips, tongue and teeth, making Adora grip at her hair as she arched her back. As she was busy with her mouth on one, she fondled the other with her hand before finally letting them go, a little panting and smirking up at the blonde who she hadn’t seen this flustered in a long time. “Please, go on…”, she said in a thick voice, making Catra nod and kiss further down her body until she reached her panty. 

This time she took the piece of clothing off as it was too beautiful to rip it. Taking if first with her teeth before she helped herself with her hands as Adora pushed up her hips so it would slip off better. Not wasting any moment, Catra went on as she had been ordered too and making the blonde gasp for air. This time she tugged a little harder at the brunette’s her hair, making her growl as she pleased her wife orally. 

The moans got heavier, louder and Adora’s body started moving, even trembling a little under Catra’s touch. It wouldn’t take much longer to get her over the edge and so it happened. With a higher moan, forming her name as the blonde came. Bringing her pleasure had always been a big turn on for the brunette. As she wiped her mouth she crawled back to her lover and kiss her. Her tail was wiggling in anticipation behind her while they kissed. She let Adora touch her chest and abdomen before getting a hand between her legs as it was her turn to get some attention. 

“Oh babe, you wanted to be petted this badly?”, Adora teased her as she rubbed the most sensitive part of Catra’s body. 

Groaning she buckled her hips against her hand, leaning her head against the blonde’s. 

“S-shut up and go on.”, she said with clenched teeth. Adora pulled down Catra’s panties to have a better access and in the name of the First Ones, she found a better access. Grunt like moans fell from her lips as she moved her hips a little as she got to her high too.

Both breathing heavily, smiling at each other as Catra was still sitting on top of Adora. She could pick up the excited scents of her wife, clearly not done for the night. After a moment of catching their breath she kissed the blonde again, a deep and messy kiss as she placed herself a little differently. She could feel how the other her body reacted in anticipation she knew what would come next. 

Pulling up one of Adora’s legs as she sat up and rocked her groins against hers to get that sweet feeling of excitement and intimacy. Repeating the movement, harder and faster as she pushed them to a second orgasm, calling out each other's names. Getting back on the edge of their excitement Catra leaned in, putting more pressure on their sensitive parts to get that little more. Her hand placed on the bed beside Adora’s head as the other still held her leg, pushing it and being glad of how flexible the blonde was.

“I’m… close…”, moaned Catra a little out of breath as her heterochrome eyes locked with the blue’s of her wife. 

The last just nodded, not wasting any more words as all she wanted was for the brunette to go on and make her come. As they did Catra slowed down, riding out their orgasm before she laid down on Adora for a moment, feeling how their hearts tried to escape their chests. After a moment she rolled off and snuggled against her, purring when Adora wrapped an arm around her to hold her close. 

“I love you, my Catra.”, she whispered as she intertwined her fingers with the brunette’s, their rings glimmering in the little light of their room. 

“My love, my wife, Adora… I love you too. Forever and always…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this little drabble! Hope you guys enjoyed this little adventure! Are there topics you would like to see written out with these two love birds? Let me know in the comments!


	6. Black-out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra is delighted as she found a tressure from the past, wanting to share eagerly with Adora.

This new discovery had her a little thrilled, not sure if she was actually glad about it or a little disappointed. For a moment she had even considered not to tell her partner but this was such valuable information she had to share. Adora would suffer with her, whether it was in a good or a bad way. Walking down the hallway with the little box in her hands she couldn’t help but snicker at herself, looking inside from time to time only to laugh again and blush. 

Okay, she kind of already made out this was a good kind of discovery. The blonde may think different about it but that would be her problem. Getting to their room she didn’t bother to knock and just burst in. Her wife must’ve just taken a shower as she was wrapped in towels, looking to the door as the brunette walked in with such wide grin that her face turned in something between a smile and a worried look. 

“Why that face?”, she asked, getting to the point immediately as she rubbed her hair dry. 

Catra couldn’t help but laugh and closed the door behind her before walking closer. 

“What’s in that box? Please don’t tell me you have another stray kitten.”, a tern look on her face that begged her for not a little creature being in the box. 

“Me-awtch babe, what if it was? You wouldn’t love it and just throw it back in the Whispering Woods?”, the brunette said with a smirk as she clenched her chest and let her fall in her wife’s strong arms, knowing she would catch her. 

“… No, but I wouldn’t take care of it again!”, she said and gave her a push to get the brunette back to her feet. 

“I assure you, it’s not what you think. It’s even better, or worse, depends on how you look at it.”, Catra spoke on with the same smirk before pecking the blonde her lips as a proper greeting. 

Adora watched her wife sitting down on the bed with a frowned look. There was a fight between her curiosity and not trusting Catra as she did have the bad habit of pranking on the blonde. Curiosity won as she strode to the bed, placing herself beside her making a little hand movement as in ‘spill the beans’. Catra opened the box that held a variety of items but most of all, a lot of pictures. 

“I walked in Lonnie the other day in the Fright Zone. She had been cleaning down her place and found some stuff of us when we were cadets in the Horde. She was so kind to give them to me.”, she said as the smirk was still plastered on her lips. 

Adora opened her mouth in awe as she went through the items. Little toys they had made their selves, old letters in their code language they used to pass to each other in the classes they had and even the knife they had stolen from the soldiers. 

“This is amazing! Look how cute we were!”, she said as she picked a picture of them when they must’ve been seven years old. “You were such stray kitten… Well, you still are.”, the blonde joked before placing a kiss on Catra’s cheek, making her wipe it away while rolling her eyes. “I don’t get why you were worried I wouldn’t like this?”, Adora said as she took all the pictures, looking over them one by one. 

The brunette couldn’t help but laugh again, shrugging as to play dumb and she could see how Adora doubted again, not trusting what may come. 

“Wait, from when are these pictures?”, she said as she finally got to the point why Catra had been so excited. 

Not answering she let her wife look at the last pictures, smiling at first until she saw the _one _. Her eyes widening and mouth falling open in disbelieve.__

____

____

“I know right?!”, Catra exclaimed with a laughter, falling over in the bed as she couldn’t help but keep on laughing. 

Adora crouched beside her in bed, shoving the picture in the brunette’s her face. 

“Why can’t I remember this happening?”, she asked both with a smile as with a little anger. 

__“If it makes you feel any better, I can’t recall either.”, she answered with a shrug. “Did Lonnie remember?”, the blonde said next with wide eyes and something between a laugh and grunt fell from her lips when Catra nodded._ _

__

__\--- 4 years ago (both 16 years old) ---_ _

__Nobody had believed Catra that she would be able to pull it off but here she was, standing in front of the other cadets with a crate filled with alcohol infused drinks. The others almost lost their minds over it, shouting and gripping their hair as some even came to hug the brunette. Looking all smug she placed down the crate, looking for a pair of blue eyes. To her pleasant surprise, Adora was smirking too and nodded at her before walking over.__

____

____

“I can’t believe you did that!”, she said as she wrapped an arm around her and knuckled Catra’s head, making her laugh as she freed herself from the blonde’s strong grip. 

“Nobody did and here I am! Bringing you some intoxicating pleasure!”, she said with a little drama as she opened her arms to receive another round of applause. 

The little group of cadets, existing out of Kyle, Rogelio, Lonnie, Catra, Adora and two others, walked to the crate and all took one bottle of what you could call beer. After finally opening the bottles, what had been harder then anticipated, they looked at Catra. Raising an eyebrow she looked at the group before Adora pushed the bottle up to her lips. 

“You go first, silly!”, she said as all agreed and cheered when she didn’t hesitate to do so. Cheers that quickly went over in laughs as she made a face of the terrible taste. 

“Oh why would the older soldiers even want to drink this?!”, she exclaimed as she held the bottle far from herself. 

__The other’s, a little cautious followed her lead and most agreed on her statement, amongst them Adora. Lonnie and one other cadet just kind of shrugged, telling the taste was okay, making all of them look at each other as Lonnie and the other took another sip or three._ _

__From there on, it went wrong. The young cadets made it a game to see who could finish a bottle and they all did. Next was who would finish it the quickest, Adora taking the lead with Catra following quickly behind her. Laughing and sitting down, all of them were flustered by this drink and actually started to appreciate the taste of it.__

____

____

“Hey, Catra… do you feel… funny too? Like, dizzy and light in the head?”, the blonde had leaned in very close, whispering in her ear making goose bumps appear in Catra's neck. 

The brunette smiled stupidly at her friend and nodded. “You know what they call it?”, of course the blonde idiot shook her head as she didn’t know. “Being tipsy or drunk.”, she s with a deep purr as she had leaned in to talk in Adora’s ear just to get a giggle as response. 

Looking over at the blonde as she took another sip of her beer, laughing at something Kyle said but Catra couldn’t help but stare at her beautiful, oblivious friend. 

__“What about a little game?”, one of the cadets suggested and all of them were in favour as they listened to the instructions that were given. It was apparently a game many soldiers played in their dorms with a drink, something about asking a question to someone who had to answer truthfully or asking them to do something. What a dangerous game, Catra was already excited. A third, or fourth she couldn’t recall, bottle was placed in her hand and as she looked up as she saw Adora winking whle she had taken a new one for herself too. The blonde was long past being tipsy, almost falling over as she sat back down next to the brunette._ _

__The game started rather innocent, where at some point Catra had to walk at least ten feet on her hands to show off her balance. What would’ve been easy if she hadn’t been drunk. Halfway she lost her balance, tipping over with a grunt and a laugh. She dared for them to do better but no one did although she was sure Adora had wanted to but couldn’t even get to her feet. Snickering she wanted to take back her place beside the blonde only to see some other guy had taken it from her. Adora eyed her with a little shrug before the guy took all of her attention, talking to her and even make her laugh.__

____

____

__Catra didn’t know where it came from but she was angry, jealous and she hated her for feeling it. Why would she care? Adora was… adored by many, she had more then one friend even though somehow she always hang out with Catra. She could talk and go with anyone, right? Then why was she feeling these strong negative emotions to see that guy talking to her? It was a stupid question as she had screamed the answer multiple times in her head. She knew all too well why and at that point, most of the other cadets knew how Catra felt. The only one who didn’t seem to know was Adora._ _

__The brunette couldn’t help but eye the two talking as they played the game, downing another bottle in anger. It was stupid, really and who was she to let her stop by some kind of brat? Right. Standing up, what was a great accomplishment in her drunk state, she walked over to Adora and laid herself in her lap like some kind of child, her tail caressing the blonde’s cheek as she said,__

____

____

“I dare you to make me purr.”, all eyes were on her and the guy was flustered, clearly very uncomfortable by how their conversation had been crashed by this feline. 

Catra gave him a smirk as she was still playing with her tail at Adora’s face. Nobody even dared to tell her it hadn’t been her turn to ask any question. Not only because they feared her little but also because _she _had made it possible for them to have this night and this would be an awful way to show her their gratitude. Eventually she looked up to the blonde only to meet some flustered face decorated with a warm smile. Swallowing the brunette could feel how a purr was indeed sounding in her chest, making all of them laugh as they had looked in silence at the two.__

____

____

___Adora followed quickly and god, she had the most beautiful laugh. Chuckling with a red flustered face that had nothing to do with the alcohol, Catra sat up and took her place again beside her. The guy had shoved over and let them be for a while as he knew, he couldn’t win from the feline. Having a victorious like smirk on her face she looked over to the rest of the group as Adora asked Lonnie to tell them the truth of the books she hided in her night table. Her reaction made all of them laugh again as she admitted with a little shame it were dirty books.___

____The ice had been broken with that. Somehow they gotten to the subject all of them had wanted to talk about. You couldn’t blame them being hormonal teenagers and being curious about these kind of things. Above all, the liquor helped them to be a little more leaky about their secrets or insecurities. At some point they were all flustered of what they told each other, no more dares were asked for a long time as they fired some questions to each other until it was the guy his turn. Eyeing Adora he asked, “Kiss one person in this room.”, he had done it with a warm voice as he looked at her in a way Catra hated.____

_____ _

_____ _

It had been cool how he had even dared to ask and she couldn’t even blame Adora if she would kiss the smug dude. Huffing she crossed her arms as she watched the guy as his smile slowly disappeared and made place for a frown. Turning Catra looked at the blonde as she was eyeing her in a way that made her heart skip a beat. Without even saying a word she pulled the feline at her shirt before their lips collided. 

If they hadn’t been drunk, they would’ve been aware of how they had actually hurt each other at the rough way they had touched each other. The alcohol had taken care of that so Catra could actually enjoy the moment. Feeling how Adora wanted to pull back she stopped her by laying a hand in her neck and sitting more up to overcome their height difference and deepening the kiss. The two had totally forgotten about the rest sitting around them, caught in the moment as they parted a little out of breath, smiling at each other. 

___“For crying out loud, it was about time! But please, never do that again in front of us, it’s really uncomfortable.”, Lonnie said with a disgusted smile as Kyle put down his camera._ _ _

____ _ _

____\--- Present ---_ _ _ _

____With a warm smile Catra looked at her wife after she had finished the short story she had gotten from Lonnie. The blonde needed some time to let it sink in as she covered her face with her hands, laying curled up against Catra in their bed.____

_____ _

_____ _

“Why didn’t we remember?”, she asked after a while with a chuckle, taking the picture of their younger selves kissing each other. 

It was a little blurry, empty bottles all over the place and even a flustered Rogelio could be seen at the other side of Adora as he looked away. They had always cursed Kyle with his stupid camera but in the end, they were glad someone had taken some pictures for them to remember these moments. 

“They call it a black-out darling and we both seem to had one. Only Lonnie and Rogelio could remember something of that night as the rest of us had been too wasted. Did you even know that Kyle and Rogelio shared a bed that night? Lonnie said they had even made some _'noise'_.”, making brackets around the word noise as she wiggled her eyebrows, making Adora look flabbergasted and shaking her head. 

“No way! I don’t believe it!”, she said as she sat up to look at her partner still laying down. 

“Well, I don’t either but I wouldn’t have believed her either if she had said we had kissed that night if this proof hadn’t existed.”, Catra shrugged before pulling at Adora’s wrist to come down again and snuggle against her. 

“I don’t like how I can’t remember feeling those young lips of yours the first time.”, Catra said both sounding serious as jokingly while she put away a lock of blonde hair so she could see her face. “But I’m also glad I know now that you’ve indeed liked me for a long time.”, she added softly and enjoying how her wife could still get flustered by some simple words. 

Getting even closer she rest her head on the brunette’s chest, wrapping an arm around her waist as she nodded. 

__“It’s the tail, it seems like I had a fetish for it.”, Adora said making the other laugh again before they went silent and sighed each with a warm smile._ _


	7. Heat [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had bothered her when she was younger but now she had a girlfriend, it seems more like a pleasant happening... 
> 
> Warning: explicit writing in sexual context!

As a teenager, this period of time would’ve been horrible. The Horde was never understanding about personal issues, let alone the kind she had. Making the mistake once to talk about it with Shadow Weaver, who had only stared down at her and scoffed. Catra imagined she would’ve looked disgusted underneath that mask as she commented that she rather got herself under control and not _bother_ any of the other cadets. It hadn’t helped her solve her problem, it just made her more anxious and even feeling grossed out herself. 

Puberty was a difficult time for every teenager and she talked about lot of things with the other cadets, mainly with Adora. Their bodies changed, hormones started to work and they had the terrible one monthly visit of mother nature. So the fact Catra had another thing to add it up to the list, had made her worried and never told Adora or anyone for that matter beside Shadow Weaver. Luckily, it only occurred once in two or three months, making it easy to hide away from everyone. 

That was back in the Horde though. Now she lived in Bright Moon since a couple of weeks after defeating Horde Prime with the blonde beside her. She didn’t have to worry about her feelings towards Adora anymore and this little ‘ _problem_ ’ could be a rather fun thing now. Anyway, her head was more relaxed then in the Horde and having full access to the blonde made the feeling a little worse. Not pushing it back anymore, she darted around the castle as she sought her girlfriend who had been on a different mission at day. Catra should’ve been out for another day but they had wrapped their mission up rather quickly, reason why she had already returned to the castle without the blonde knowing. 

She hadn’t been in their room, nor was she with Bow or Glimmer. Catra had a feeling where she was but checked the other places in the castle like the kitchen and the roof before heading to the training grounds. It was a habit from being in the Horde, whenever she had spare time and got bored the blonde would go and train on her own. As she got to the door of the training room she could already hear the punches thrown at a poor bag. Opening the door quietly so the brunette could slip in the room before closing behind her again. Adora was, conveniently, standing with her back to the door and only wore a sport bra and shorts as she threw punches and kicks to what, indeed, was a punching bag. 

A pleasant shiver ran down her spine, her tail moving to one side as her eyes squinted a little, her ears perking up as she enjoyed the sight. Seeing so much bare skin of the blonde her back as her muscles elegantly moved over each other with every thrown punch. Her hair in a high ponytail, different from her usual one, giving her more bare skin to look at. Her broad shoulders, strong arms and sweat pearling on every inch of her body. Catra walked in closer silently as her gaze went more down to look at her girlfriends firm rear-end, wanting to squeeze it so badly, and further down her strong calves. Adora took a moment to rest at the moment the feline wrapped her arms around the blonde her waist, getting a yelp out of her before she brought her lips to her ear and said in her sweetest voice, 

“Hey Adora~”, her hands went down to the blonde’s hips, pressing softly with her nails as it ran a shiver down Adora’s body. 

“I could’ve knocked you out! What are- how- S-stop!”, said Adora.

The brunette her tail had wrapped around the inside of the other her thigh as her hands had pulled her closer, their bodies almost melting together all the while she kissed the back of Adora’s bare neck, tasting like sweat. Apparently it was enough to get her girlfriend to be a stuttering mess, a little moan escaped between some words as she broke free from Catra to turn around. Her face redder then she had seen in a long time. 

“I thought you were coming back tomorrow?”, the blonde said after swallowing, her hand in her neck where she had been kissed just moments before. 

“We were done early.”, Catra spoke in the same, warm and sweet voice as earlier. 

A voice she rarely ever used and Adora knew. The feline overbridged the little distance between them, dipping her girlfriend down like she had done before as they danced. 

“Aren’t you glad to see me?”, she asked with her lips only an inch from the other. 

“I-I am!”, of course she was, Catra could smell the strong scent of pheromones coming off thanks to her actions. 

“Good.”, was all she added before pushing the blonde against the wall. 

For her, in that moment, there was no time to loose. Pinning Adora against the cold wall as she kissed her lips passionately while one hand trailed down her sweaty, toned body. Her girlfriend joined the rough make-out session but still tensed as she didn’t know what had overcome the brunette in doing this. They had been horny before, ever since it was okay for them to acknowledge they had these kind of feelings for each other. And they may have had some uncalled make-out sessions in broom closets or ditching meetings just to do so in the bathroom. It had always been kind of sweet and innocent, being lovey-dovy and keep the more sensual stuff for the bedroom. 

When Catra placed her teeth in her neck, Adora knew for sure this wasn’t just a make-out session. 

“Shouldn’t, aah… shouldn’t we go to our room?”, the blonde asked as a hand slipped between her legs, the brunette already pushing on and showing how much she wanted her. 

“Why? This is fine with me.”, Catra answered with a purr like voice before retracting her face from the blonde her neck. “I want you now. I want you all night Adora.”, she spoke and something clicked in that thick head of Adora. 

“What’s going on? I… I’ve never seen you like this?”, the blonde asked but her voice made clear she wasn’t minding this one bit, her body giving off more of the mind dizzying scents. 

And the moans, Catra loved her moans. Smirking at her girlfriend she just shrugged, “I’m in heat.”, before kissing her back and she knew for sure Adora had no idea what that meant. 

Luckily the blonde just rolled with it, letting her being pinned against the wall for the time being as her smaller girlfriend kissed her with such intensity that her body felt like exploding. Being horny and bold, Catra moved her face from the other and went down, biting trough the sport bra and getting more sounds from Adora, even curses fell from her lips. That was new and she loved it. 

“More…”, the blonde grunted as her fingers dug into Catra’s scalp. 

Not that she had needed those instructions but being encouraged she brought one hand to the other breast to fondle it. The stupid bra was in the way but some sense was still in the back of her mind, telling her not to rip it off _yet_. Being ruffed up from the kissing was one thing, bringing a half-naked Adora back to their room was something else. As it would take too much time to take it off, Catra decided to crouch down her knees, kissing the sweaty abdomen of her girlfriend as she trailed further down. The little hitch in Adora’s breathing, making the muscles Catra was kissing tense a little under her touch before she got to her knees. 

“Someone can come in…”, the blonde spoke while she grabbed the other her hair, almost pushing her face in her groins as her words and actions contradicted each other. 

“I know.”, Catra stated before kissing Adora’s hipbone that just stuck out above her training shorts. 

Sucking in the skin as she left a hicky before going more down and inwards. Looking up she locked eyes with Adora, smirking a little she ran her tongue over the centre of her shorts in an upward motion, knowing the little pressure would be enough for the blonde. And it was, her head went back against the wall as she moaned Catra’s name, her hand gripping at her, still short, brown hair. At that point, she was done with the teasing and brought both her hands to the edges of Adora’s shorts and started to tuck them down when two hands clenched hers. 

“No no no, not here!”, the blonde resisted this time and it made Catra pout. “Wh-what does this mean, being in heat?”, now making the brunette roll her eyes. 

“It means I’m horny. Happens once in three months so please, let me have this.”, her gaze had gone back down to Adora’s shorts, tugging again but her hands were stopped again. 

“Is it a cat thing?”, the blonde asked and Catra felt annoyance. 

“Yes, I’ll tell you later but please, babe, let me have you _now_. I’ve been keeping myself from you for years, I can’t take it anymore.”, she spoke and not only her annoyed and horny state came through her words, she almost sounded like she was begging Adora to go on. 

Catra had always been the more dominant one of the two but in this moment, kneeled down at Adora’s feet, she was completely submissive to the Princess. And the blonde realized so too and somehow, she enjoyed to be in this position for once. All she did was nodding while a smug smile played at her lips and that was all Catra needed to pull down her shorts and taking the undergarment with it in one smooth movement. It was no surprise to the brunette that her girlfriend was already showing how excited she was. How nasty it may sound but the strong scent it gave only pushed her heated state further and without hesitation she kissed down Adora’s most sensitive part. 

They would’ve gone on a little more if Catra hadn’t picked up people approaching the training room. Her enhanced hearing being a blessing in moments like these. Stopping mid track, her ears peaked up and so her body followed. Adora, knowing the feline for so long, recognized that look and her face showed total horror. 

“The bathroom.”, was all the blonde said before dragging the other to one of the stalls, holding her boxers up with the other hand. 

Adora pulled the brunette in a stall, closed the door and sat down on the toilet lid before Catra followed to sit on her lap. It wasn’t like this would help her heat go away. On contrary, this made her only wilder. Kissing the blonde as she sat on top of her while her ears scanned for the environment. People had come to the training room and made their way to the lockers that were in the same room as the toilets. From the footsteps she could guess there were only two. Adora tried to push the brunette but she stayed in place, kissing her deeply as moans started to slip again. 

“Be silent babe or we’ll get caught.”, she spoke almost softer then a whisper while a teasing gloom in her eyes made clear she was going make Adora suffer in the best way possible. 

Making the blonde lean back a little she moved herself to be more between the other her legs. Both her hands gripped Adora’s shoulders so she had some stability as she grinded herself against the blonde. A gasp, rather loud, escaped her girlfriends lips and they both could hear how the intruders stopped talking for a moment. When they continued, so did Catra as she ride her Princess a little, getting her own pants wetter by the second, longing for the fabric to disappear. Adora used all of her strength to keep silent and to be honest, it was even getting hard for the brunette to do so too. 

Softly panting in each other’s mouth, they could hear the two in the locker room had come to retrieve something they had forgotten earlier that day. They could hear the door close from the training room after they left. Adora managed to shove the brunette from her lap and for a second she thought the blonde was angry at her. Her look was stiff, maybe even stern but her words assured the feline it was all well. 

“Bed. Now.”, Adora said before taking continueing the dragging part and going out of the stall, closing the door of the training room once more and pacing quickly to heir bedroom. 

The blonde shut the door close, locking it before literally throwing the feline into bed and crouching over her. “You little heated kitten…”, she mumbled as she did what Catra had done earlier. 

Getting her out of her pants, throwing them somewhere in the room before dipping her head between her legs and getting Catra to curse loudly. With retracted nails she dug her fingers in Adora’s shoulder while she finally got what she wanted. Being touched in the best way possible, the blonde her lips and tongue doing their job as if she was born to do this. Her tail, always living its own live, wrapped itself around the other her waist while she kept going, driving the feline nuts until she came. 

“Aaah ah- Adora, please yes!”, Catra couldn’t help herself but exclaim as she buckled her hips a little before getting silent, breathing in heavily as a shiver ran down her body. 

With a smug smile the blonde crouched on top of Catra, kissing her neck. Excitement shot back up in an instant, even having her high just seconds ago. Her heated body wanting a second round. “Adora… more.”, she said, begging again as the blonde kissed down her neck and pushed down her shirt to kiss between her breasts. In that moment she realized how hot Adora was being on top. Catra being pinned down now couldn’t help but moan loudly as she felt her girlfriends tongue going over her temple, making her hips buckle up in anticipation. 

“Patience, kitty…”, the blonde said in such seductive tone that she felt her brain going nuts. 

And so she waited until Adora was finished mauling her breasts before helping her taking off her shirt, revealing all of Catra. She would’ve felt vulnerable if she hadn’t been too occupied being horny. As she sat up after taking off her clothes, she helped with Adora’s bra before wrapping her arms around the strong girl. Kissing her deeply, hands trailing over each other’s backs as Adora shifted a little to sit in her lap, her knees on the bed at both sides of Catra's hips. The brunette enjoyed the warm, passionate embrace they stayed in for a moment before the blonde brought a hand between her legs. 

Groaning she laid her head against Adora’s shoulder as she kept working her hand down there, pushing her to a second orgasm rather quickly. Something her girlfriend noticed too, giggling as the brunette panted heavily, “That’s… impressive.”, she added with a smug smile, knowing how Catra wasn’t this easy normally. 

“Shut up.”, the latter said as she laid back down and to her surprise, Adora didn’t get off her, yet. 

Instead, she made use of Catra’s flexibility and pressed her knees up to the sides of her head, probably giving the other a rather beautiful view. Swallowing again she watched how Adora took position and grinded against her. 

“Let’s see how far I can push you.”, she said with a thick voice, being excited herself as she moved hard against the brunette. 

A hand went all over her abdomen and chest, drawing her fur in the wrong direction, knowing Adora liked it when she looked a little ruffed up. The little idiot was starting to enjoy this too. At the way the blonde was moving, she knew she was coming close too. Putting her legs a little down but still open so she could grip Adora’s hips to help her move as their eyes locked, no words needed for them to know what to do. As the last, fast movements of their hips drew out their orgasm she realized how lucky she was with a girlfriend as Adora. If they had confessed sooner, this might have been something they could’ve done in the Horde. What a waste of many times being in heat. 

Adora collapsed a little, immediately placing herself half beside and on top of Catra, wrapping an arm around her waist as she panted loudly. “So…”, she said a little out of breath as she eyed the brunette. “This happens… once in a while?”, a smile tugging at her lips, making the other laugh. 

“Yes…”, she said as she snuggled Adora closer to her body, a satisfied purr roaming in her chest. 

“Well, next time just tell me instead of harassing me against the wall.”, she probably had intended to sound like she was scolding but failed. 

“You didn’t mind, though, your body can’t lie to me.”, she pointed out as she placed a kiss against her forehead. 

“Maybe…”, Adora admitted with a chuckle as he breathing got steadier and deeper, both of them tiered and drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be honest, we all want some smut from time to time


	8. Vessel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little angst one-shot where we follow Catra's journey when she was alone on Horde Prime's ship until her blonde knight comes to her rescue.

Somehow she managed to get Glimmer out of the ship. Never in her life had she felt so scared as in that moment, knowing what kind of consequences it would have to her but at least, Adora would be safe. That’s what had always mattered. She would be able to escape from Horde Prime, get back to Etheria and do her hero job like she had been doing for over a year. It was all that mattered…

The clones brought her to the main bridge of the ship where Horde Prime sat on his thrown like seat. Fear. That’s what she felt, knowing it would end here for her. She was of no use to him. She was disposable. Sat down on her knees, her hands tighten behind her back.

“The Etherian ship has changed course but your treachery will not save them. There is no darkness that my light cannot pierce,” Prime said as the clones started to mumble all around them. “no distance that my hand cannot reach.”

Her eyes widened as she looked around her, now clearly hearing their words. _Prime casts out all shadows_. Slowly she tried to get her breathing back to normal. There was no escaping but she wasn’t going to die like a scaredy-cat. 

“ _They_ will not be able to hide from me forever!”

And as he said, the clones went back to silent. The great, white lighted room felt so unnatural as green eyes gazed down to her. Prime towered above her, looking like the great leader he wanted to be. He had won from her. 

“You were beloved in my sight and this is how you repay me.”

The feline started laughing, a coping mechanism as at the same time the situation was ridiculously laughable. Love, as if she could ever be loved. As if that even mattered right now. There was only one person in her mind and she had escaped. She was safe. 

“What did you expect? After all, us Etherians are so very emotional. It doesn’t matter what you do to me. Glimmer is gone and you will never get your hands on Adora.”

It had taken every vessel in her body to keep her voice steady and her heterochrome eyes burning as she gazed at him. Catra couldn’t deny the numbing fear, gripping at the inside of her chest as she watched his face crumble into a smile. 

“Oh, my child, you’re wrong. Everyone has a place in my empire. You will be of use to me yet.”

There was no winning for her. Being dragged away instantly she tried to resist but the clones had the upper hand as they brought her to room where Prime had showed his power. Where the Hordak like clone had vanished and been reborn here. In that moment, she lost all control.

“You can’t do this! I’m of no use, to no one! What does it matter to brainwash me?”

The grip of the clones became stronger, lifting her up from the ground as she tried to stop them from walking closer to the bath like infrastructure that gave a green light. The shadows of the room were filled with clones as they started chanting again. 

_Prime casts out all shadows_.

“Oh little sister, you will be more then brainwashed. You’ll be my personal puppet that brings me She Ra.”

They placed her at the edge of the whirling pool of green liquid, it smelled horrible like it would burn off your flesh if you dared to touch it. Catra looked around her, all the same faces stared at her as they chanted and cheered for her soul to be cleansed. Tears started to roll from her cheeks as she realized how she had failed once again. Not even being granted to die, to end it all. She wanted to give up but it seemed like she would have to put on another fight.

“I will never stop to resist you, I will fight every second and I will _never_ give you Adora.”, she said with clenched teeth as she watched him. Her eyes burning from both the tears as the emotions. Prime wasn’t impressed and with a little wave of his hand he ordered the clones to push her.

She had been right, the liquid burnt at her fur and desperately she tried to keep her head out of the water. Screaming in both pain and fear. Electricity like lighting sparkled over the liquid before it reached her. Her eyes rolled back as her voice tried to reach such high scream that it turned silent. All energy left her body as she fell, filling her lungs with the liquid as her eyes were shot. Numbly she drifted away, not even being able to fight the feeling of drowning. All she saw were a pair of blue eyes as she reached for the person who they belonged to. 

The blue turned green, voices filled her head as they watched every move and thought she made. Prime smiled at her as he spoke but words lost their meaning somewhere along the way. Catra was disorientated, hadn’t she been with Adora? The snipping of a scissor made her come back to reality. Reaching behind her, slowly she tried to grip the wrist of who was cutting her hair. 

“Seems like our little sister was right about one thing. She has a strong will but everything can be broken. Even the strongest.”

The voice had sounded far away as everything turned black once again. She had lost consciousness so many times there was no telling what day it was. Only images from the past and the present flickered in front of her eyes, mingled with those of the Hive. The Clones acted on her emotions, whispering kind and harsh words. It was like an out of body experience, she saw what her eyes saw but at the same time she was far away. Her body moved, her mouth spoke and her mind was working and yet, none of it worked. It wasn’t her and she wanted to sleep, give up the fighting. 

At the side of Horde Prime she watched him as he filled his body with renewed energy. She was always by his side, keeping a close eye on his Little Sister. The numb mind of who had been Catra didn’t mind, her body would move at it’s own and she could rest. 

“Etherians are so predictable. Make a path for the ship to get into our quadrant without difficulties. Adora will be mine soon enough.”

Adora? 

The voices spoke to her, pushing her consciousness to the back of her head again where she could be in an eternal slumber. Words filled her head of how she didn’t matter to the blonde. She had never mattered and they knew, they had seen her head, they were in her head or had they become her head? The name, whispered over and over again.  
Adora – Adora – Adora 

She had left you, more then once.  
She has chosen others above you.  
Never will she acknowledge you.  
You don’t matter to her, to anyone.  
Adora will never love _you_

Catra wanted to cry but her body wasn’t hers anymore. She couldn’t even show weakness, all was taken away from her. Her will, her strength, her hair, her love. Only an empty vessel that would have to watch everything being destroyed. Even seeing the blonde from afar couldn't bring her to fight.

Wait, the blonde... why was she here?

The burning, the pain, the liquids filling her lungs. And at the other end was warmth, love and a pair of blue eyes gazing at her. The Hive spoke again as she started to struggle to get back in control while her body moved and words were formed with her lips. 

There was truth in the lies her body told the blonde and yet it weren’t her words. As the vessel took its place beside Prime. A clawed hand rested heavily and cold on her body’s shoulder as he spoke to the blonde. The feeling finally reaching her consciousness. Time went fast as when she finally could see with her own eyes, Adora at her knees in front of her and Prime. The Hive pulled her back quickly, leaving her screaming in her own head as she reached for control. 

She wasn’t winning and she would never win. She was destined to loose. Her body attacked Adora as she screamed to stop. The whispers reminded her of her past, how she had done the same many times before with full control. She had already hurt the blonde and Adora hated her for doing so. Adora would never love her. 

Something crumbled, as if her blurry vision got a little more clear through the little cracks. She was more aware of what her body was doing, being tossed around and finally embracing the blonde when Prime took over. Reminding her of how she had given up. 

_I will never stop to resist you, I will fight every second and I will never give you Adora_

She reminded herself as she pushed away Prime before another crack appeared. A pair of blue eyes so close she could get herself lost in them. Fear slipped through the crack as she realized what was happening. That idiot of an Adora had come back for _her_. 

The image disappeared and her conscious had found renewed energy to struggle. The girl had come back, her idiot, her Adora. The Hive felt how their control crumbled bit by bit. 

Pain.  
She could _feel_ pain. 

Opening her eyes for the first time, her vision blurry at first before finally seeing the full image of the interior of Horde Prime's ship and the worried look of Adora, glancing down at her. Fear crippled at her mind again, intertwined with anger as she regained control over her mind, body and words. 

“Adora, you should have stayed away. Why did you come back? We both know I don’t matter.”  
_Please, please run away, leave me._

“You matter to me.” 

The words hit hard, making her body tremble and wanting to cry. Prime realised he was loosing her, trying to take over but this time she fought with all she had left. Even if it was just to get the blonde away. Or herself from Adora, walking to the ledge of the main bridge. 

“Come on Catra. You’ve never listened to anyone in your life. Are you really going to start now?” 

It was like a nightmare, where she was in a dim lighted room and something covering her ears but nonetheless she registered everything. Slowly but it came in. Making her take control more and more. 

“You’re such an idiot.”, she managed to say. 

“Yeah, I know! I’m going to take you home.” 

Why would she say that? Would Adora lie? A laughter fell from her lips of how absurd this situation was. There was no way the blonde would want to take her home, the Hive made that clear. 

“Promise?” 

The word came through as Prime was fighting to take over. Sending in the electrifying shocks that reminded her of the drowning. Tears fell from her eyes as she was scared all over again. 

“I promise!” 

Her heart flustered, hope started to built as she whispered her name and reached out for her hand as she had done so many times. Hope, something that could be so easily destroyed and like a bird with a broken wing, it made her an easy prey to Horde Prime once more. This time, she could hear his voice very clear as she spoke his words before he pushed her out of the hive with a last blast of pain. It was like her soul was ripped apart. She barely registered the painful impact of her limp body hitting the concrete floor. 

The Hive was gone, all she could hear were her own thoughts and the voices from afar outside her body. The pain was almost unbearable but it was slipping away. Every last bit of her force was being drained, like a hole in a pool that sucked away the water. She was aware of her body being moved, the light of She-Ra as she carried her around. 

Catra was ready. She could die in peace knowing Adora did care about her. Knowing she had come to rescue her and to know the blonde had escaped. Being cradled in her arms she registered the last bit of warmth and if she had had the strength she would’ve opened her eyes and caressed the blonde her face. But she couldn’t and she was happy either way of how this would end. 

“We’re going home” 

Catra had wanted to smile but her body was drifting too far.  
She had wanted to say sorry for not being able to keep her part of the promise, to come home with her.  
A voice spoke in her head. Not the Hive. Not Horde Prime. Not herself. A warm, familiar voice only she could hear. 

_“Don’t leave me here Catra. Please come back. I… need you.”_

Warmth showered over her body and took the pain away. Broken bones restored and even her lungs could take back in some air. Coughing as it felt like needles puncturing her throat she finally opened her eyes as she had back her body and mind. She couldn’t have woken up to a better image. Cradled in the lap of the girl she loves. 

“Hey Adora” 

**Author's Note:**

> These were some fun little one-shots based on season 5 of the She Ra series! I hope you guys liked it as much as I did! Let me know if you have any prompts you want to see written out!


End file.
